This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power hand tools are provided in many examples for performing a wide range of tasks. For example, some power hand tools can include an output member that is driven by a motor and that couples with an accessory to perform a working operation onto a work piece. For example, some hand tools can provide various configurations for attaching cutting accessories, grinding accessories, sanding accessories and the like. Some power hand tools are configured as oscillating tools that are operable to transmit an oscillating motion onto the accessory.
During the course of performing a working operation, a user may want to exchange one accessory for another accessory. For example, a user may want to exchange one grinding accessory with another grinding accessory or one sanding platen with another sanding platen. Alternatively, a user may wish to replace a cutting accessory with another cutting accessory. It is also contemplated that a user may want to replace a given accessory dedicated to one task (such as sanding) with another accessory dedicated toward another task (such as cutting for example). In any event, many power hand tools require the use of a secondary tool to swap out accessories. For example, many power hand tools require the use of a hand screw driver that can be used to retract a fastener that may lock the accessory to the output member of the power hand tool. In other examples, a wrench or other hand tool may be required to remove or unlock a given accessory from the power hand tool and subsequently lock another accessory back to the power hand tool.